Forum:Brielle Owen
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Brielle Aislinn Donovan Owen (middle name Aislinn) Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Aberdeen, Scotland Birth date: Character date of birth ''' September 21 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half-Veela Species: Character species Half-Veela (Veela/Witch) Mother: Name, Delaney Cassidy Owen (Maiden name Donovan) Father: Name, Bateson Owen Siblings: Braxton Owen (Oldest Brother) Brendon Owen (Older Brother) Brittany Owen (Younger sister) Other important figures: (In-law's, nieces, and nephews) Braxton's wife - Tessa (Abrams) Owen Braxton's son - Austin Owen Braxton's son - Ashlyn Owen Brandon's fiancee - Cienna Espinosa Brendon's son - Caleb Owen Father of Brittany's son - (Vaughn Cooper) Brittany's son - Nixon Owen Owen Batte Owen - Grandfather Eilionoir (Blackwood) Owen - Grandmother Donne Owen - Uncle Fiancee - Sophia Duffy - Aunt Daughter - McKenna Duffy - Cousin Donovan Graeme Donovan - Grandfather Margaret (Faulkner) Donovan - Grandmother Seoc Donovan - Uncle Elise (Donovan) Carter - Aunt Husband - Logan Carter - Uncle History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Bateson Owen had an affectionate family upbringing. His wife Delaney Donovan hostile family upbringing. She is from a family of Veela, her father was only Half-Veela. Bateson and Delaney were in love, he didn't her temperamental outbursts, and she delighted in his soft approach. Within twelve years, after meeting one another, falling deeply in love, and living a blissful union in secrecy DD was pregnant. The couple hurried to have an official wedding ceremony before the birth of their first child Braxton. Before long Brendon and Brielle were born. Three children took the small, and unnoticed family by storm. Now, with a older child, and two little ones, it was time to divide, and conquer. Their grandfather Batte, and father Bateson would take Braxton for the day. Delaney would spend her days with Brendon and Brielle. This was the perfect system provided there was time for a changing of the guard before night. When daughter Brittany was born, she tore organization to shreds. Braxton was getting too old to be supervised, he was left to watch after his siblings. He was either helping his mother and, father with Brendon and Brielle or stuck with Brittany. He did find time to met the love of his life, Tessa Abrams. She is the mother to his two children Austin and Ashlyn. Brendon also met his lady love, a beautiful Part-Fae woman by the name of Cienna Espinosa. She is not his wife, but she is the mother to his only son Caleb. Brittany is also a mother, her family story does not include her son Nixon's father. During her final year in school Brittany and her 'best friend' professed their love for each other. This resulted in Brittany raising a Half-Veela son as a single parent. Brielle does not have children, she also does not have a love interest. Brielle believes that love is a weakness, and it only gets in the way. Her mother and father could have done so much more with their lives if they hadn't been so involved in one another. Her father is a magical genius, and her mother is timeless stunningly beautiful creature. They could still do so much with what they have, and in her point of view, they don't. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Determined, Versatile, Pessimistic Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Holds a grudge, Sarcastic, Fearless Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Brielle can get into trouble, she can also keep herself out of it. She knows when to stop, she knows how far to go to get what she wants, and she knows the exact point to let it go. Brielle pushes it for fun, she is not a know it all. She has her way of thinking, her point of view, her facts are the real deal. In her world she is never wrong. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Brie.jpg|Brielle Aislinn D. Owen Brielle has alabaster skin, it is very, very lightly tanned and flawless. She has wavy red hair, she likes it to be over-exaggerated. Bright, flaming red, short, and very curly. Her eyes are a very pale blue grey, they change color in certain light. Brielle prefers muggle clothes, she loves a custom dress or traditional robe, as long as she has a say in it. Student or Graduate: (Master Class) 10th year Roleplayed by: Username Belle Linda 09:26, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 05:55, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved